


Here and Always

by mokuyoubi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Implied First Time, M/M, sort of a fix it?, that missing 'hug' scene, two idiots in love, which is basically the best gift I've ever been given as a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: Loki should go now, if he ever hopes to recover from this. That, or resign himself now to the fact that he has already surrendered the last bit of blinding rage leftover from Odin’s betrayal. The only forgiveness he’s required for the things he’s done has been his own. Despite what he said, Thor will come for him, again and again, Loki knows this. Thor has already forgiven him every trespass far, far too easily. It’s why he should resist--he doesn’t deserve this. Loki, however has never been one for self-denial or self-control--the Infinity Stone burning a hole in his pocket dimension is proof enough of that, if not his entire life to this point.Or my take on what happens during that cut scene in Ragnarok. You know which I mean. Where the brothers hug...and then some.





	Here and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我永远在这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120362) by [its_Vian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian)



His tremulous smile is the only thing holding Loki together. It threatens to break at any moment, shattering him entirely. “I’m here,” he says.

Loki waits for Thor to try to take it back or make a joke of it. But the silence stretches on between them long enough that he begins to wonder if he misheard the word hug or if it has some other meaning to Thor that he doesn't know. Perhaps some Midgardian slang...

Then Thor turns to face him more fully, and with no hesitation crosses the distance between them in a few short strides, wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders, and drags him into a crushing hug. One hand pressed between Loki's shoulder blades the other buried in his hair, cradling his skull. Loki's face is tucked into the warm curve between Thor's shoulder and jaw, breath coming fast and uneven. 

A million warring impulses tell Loki to struggle, to mock Thor for his sentimentality, or to finally strike a killing blow in this moment of weakness, as he has been waiting to do for what seems an eternity. However his body moves of its own volition, the decanter lid tumbling to the floor with a clunk as his arms come up to wrap around the solid bulk of Thor's torso. He steps into that last sliver of space between their bodies until they are pressed against one another head to toe.

There is a feeling in his chest, heavy and leaden, weighing Loki down, making each breath he draws laborious, and it’s the only thing keeping him from shaking apart. This comfort he’s been denied these long years--not because Thor was unwilling to give it, but due to Loki’s own unwillingness to accept. Even now, he must fight the urge to become incorporeal and slip away from Thor’s hold. To descend once more into that dark place where he dwelled before their mother’s death. But Thor’s grip is strong and true, holding Loki fast so he won’t slip this time.

He doesn't know which of them moves first, or maybe they move together. The gentle tug of Thor's fingers in his hair, catching on the tangles and pulling his head back, or Loki fingertips, shaking where they press against Thor's jaw, guiding him down. Each tilting the other to just the right angle for their lips to meet. 

Thor’s mouth is impossibly soft for a warrior’s, plush and inviting, fitting against Loki’s as if they were carved out of one whole. He parts his mouth on a sigh, and the claws Loki’s sunk in with to his misery loosen. That crushing feeling within eases slightly. With every passing second, and Thor’s kisses losing their cautious hesitance, it lightens even more. 

With his surety, Thor becomes demanding. The soft, dry press of lips on lips could be dismissed as brotherly, if they were both stubborn enough in their denial, but this...Thor’s grip in his hair tightening in a way that burns hot in Loki’s gut. Thor’s beard dragging against sensitive skin, his tongue pressing to the seam of Loki’s lips in entreaty, and the way he groans, _oh_ , when Loki parts for him. The hunger in Thor’s touch makes Loki weak.

He should go now, if he ever hopes to recover from this. That, or resign himself now to the fact that he has already surrendered the last bit of blinding rage leftover from Odin’s betrayal. The only forgiveness he’s required for the things he’s done has been his own. Despite what he said, Thor will come for him, again and again, Loki knows this. Thor has already forgiven him every trespass far, far too easily. It’s why he should resist--he doesn’t deserve this. Loki, however has never been one for self-denial or self-control--the Infinity Stone burning a hole in his pocket dimension is proof enough of that, if not his entire life to this point.

Why prolong the inevitable, when giving in would bring a far greater reward? The gentle insistence of Thor’s hand, finding the part in Loki’s armour, the sweet glide of his tongue twining with Loki’s, a tenderness that is Loki’s undoing. He clings to the bare skin of Thor’s arms and allows himself to be taken apart.

*

It has been far too long since Thor has slept a truly relaxing sleep, uninterrupted by troubling dreams or the restless urge to keep moving. Perhaps much longer than he realised until now, upon waking from one. Before Hela, before ending things with Jane, or Sarkovia, or Mother’s death, before the destruction Loki rained down on New York. If he allows himself to dwell on such thoughts, Thor could likely pinpoint the moment to sometime soon after he’d learned of his brother’s betrayal.

Appropriate, then, that he should find such rest now within Loki’s arms. He is almost afraid to open his eye, to find this reconciliation nothing more than a dream. Yet as he wades further towards wakefulness, there is no mistaking the weight of the arm over his waist, or the spill of silky hair and the press of cool flesh like a balm against his own.

When Thor opens his eye, it is to find Loki already awake and watching him back, chin propped on the back of his hand over Thor’s heart. Always so unfathomable, his brother. Murderous intent might linger in those icy eyes as easily as lust, or other emotions Thor is not quite ready to put a name to. Not when he finally has Loki at his side once again, and any mention of them could send him running.

The expression on Loki’s face softens as he studies Thor’s, lips curling into a fond smile, and he leans up to brush a kiss to Thor’s mouth. Thor reaches for him, to pull him closer, to feel the hard press of their bodies together again. But Loki slips from his arms like so much smoke, rising to sit on the edge of the bed. It is difficult to say, out here in space, but it seems early to rise, particularly when he has Loki in his bed.

“Come back to bed, Brother,” he moans sleepily, pawing at Loki’s thigh. But there is an unwelcoming rigidity to Loki’s spine that gives him pause, makes him push up on one elbow to ask what’s wrong. 

Thor releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding when Loki answers, “There will be time enough for that later.” He gets to his feet, body marble-white in the glow of distant stars, and Thor does not know that he’s ever been granted a glimpse of such perfection. 

Loki bends to rifle through their discarded clothing and stands again holding Thor’s cape. His fingers play over the fine fabric with all the concentration he used to devote to his spell books. Then he comes to sit by Thor’s side, draping the cape over him, and lifts his head. The vulnerability there is aching, and Thor wants to ease it by word or touch, but Loki doesn’t give him the opportunity. “Your people are waiting for you, My King.”


End file.
